Understood
by stella-pegasi
Summary: A new member of the Atlantis expedition learns a valuable lesson.


**Title: ****Understood**

**Author: **stella_pegasi

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Just a little whump.

**Spoilers: **None

**Characters: **John Sheppard, Original Character

**Summary: **A new member of the Atlantis expedition learns a valuable lesson.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Notes: **This short story was written for a challenge on LiveJournal and was limited to 750 words; just a little, little, very short story based on a quote from _Dune _by Frank Herbert_. _

**Understood**

**By stella_pegasi**

_It is the attempt to see the Light without knowing Darkness. It cannot be. _

"_Dune" Frank Herbert _

"Damn it, Egorov; where the hell are you?"

Dr. Nikolay Egorov had managed to alienate almost everyone on Atlantis since he arrived. The scientists despised him and as for the Marines and airmen on base, they used some unflattering words to describe their feelings regarding the arrogant Russian geologist. At the moment, Colonel John Sheppard was concocting a few more words to add to the list.

Sheppard backtracked a few feet, finding that Dr. Egorov had detoured toward a rock formation about ten feet off the narrow path they were following.

"What part of we have to get out of here, didn't you understand? Get your ass back here doctor." Sheppard ordered, a tremendous amount of venom in his voice. Most of the Atlantis contingent would have feared for their lives if Sheppard had taken that tone with them.

Egorov simply waved Sheppard off with a gesture, kneeling next to the formation. Sheppard approached the scientist, grabbed his arm, pulled him up, and then shoved him back toward the path.

"Unhand me, colonel; you cannot push me around like animal."

Egorov's heavy Russian accent and broken English caused Sheppard to chuckle about the scientist's resemblance to a certain Star Trek character.

"Listen, here "Chekov", as long as I'm in charge, and I _am_ in charge, you'll do what I say. Get moving down the path before we're overrun by bad guys…_now_."

"Funny, colonel, you think I have never been called "Chekov"? You Americans think you are so funny."

Back on the path, they made it a few feet before the 'bad guys" fired at them again. Egorov yelled grabbing his upper left arm and Sheppard could see bright blood spilling from the wound.

Looking for cover, Sheppard spotted an outcropping of rocks they could hide behind. Pushing Egorov in the small crevice behind the rocks, he took out his knife to cut open Egorov's jacket sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Egorov jerked his arm away.

"Damn it, keep your voice down; give me your arm."

Egorov let Sheppard take his arm, cut his sleeve, and apply a pressure bandage on the wound. "Bullet went straight through; you'll be ok." Sheppard glanced at the young scientist and for the first time, there wasn't a look of arrogance but one of total fear in his blue eyes. Sheppard had seen that look many times before when the newbies finally realized the danger they faced serving on Atlantis.

"I think there's only one guy following us," he handed Egorov his 9-mil. The scientist looked horrified. "You can shoot, right?" Egorov nodded.

Sheppard stood up, peering around the edge of the rock, "We're too exposed here; we need to get down the hill, then it's straight to the gate. Keep quiet and keep moving." Sheppard stepped out to cover Egorov as he slipped onto the path and started down the hill.

They were nearly at the bottom when another shot rang out, striking Sheppard; he fell into Egorov, slamming them both into the ground. Looking over his shoulder, Sheppard could see the shooter running toward them. He tried to raise his P-90 but the slug had entered his shoulder and he couldn't.

Egorov realized that Sheppard wasn't going to be able to save them. His heart racing, he pleaded with Sheppard, "What should I do, colonel?"

Just before he passed out, Sheppard replied, "Shoot the son-of-a-bitch."

* * *

Egorov was lurking in the infirmary, waiting for Sheppard to wake up again. Ronon was sitting next to Sheppard's bed; Sheppard stirred and Ronon spoke to him, then motioned for Egorov to approach the bed.

"Good to see you awake, colonel."

"Wasn't certain if I'd be waking up; thanks to you, I did. Ronon told me when he and Lorne found us, you'd taken the bastard out. Good job."

"I was scared but you told me to shoot him, so I did. I did not think I was capable. I am not nice person; I thought I was superior but I did not understand. It is like trying to describe flower to blind person or light to someone who does not know darkness. You must know both to fully understand. I never knew fear but I also never knew courage; I felt fear and you showed me courage. I saw the light because I saw the darkness. It is important to know both or we know nothing, colonel. I will try to be better person."

Sheppard smiled, "Trying is all we can do, doc."


End file.
